historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Danny Ford
| birth_date = | birth_place = Fayetteville, Arkansas, U.S. | residence = Manhattan, New York | height = | weight = | spouse = Marisa K. Jefferson (m. 2011) | sport = Motocross | event = Supercross | bike_number = 652 and 17 | years = 2009-present | team = Kawasaki Volcom Thor Oakley Alpinestars Falken GoPro | worlds = | nationals = 2009 AMA 125 Motocross National Champion 2010 AMA 125 Motocross National Champion 2011 AMA Supercross Champion 2011 AMA Motocross National Champion 2009 AMA Supercross Champion | regionals = 2003 AMA 125 West Supercross Champion 2004 AMA 125 East Supercross Champion | xgames = Silver medal in Best Whip at X Games 15 | updated = 30 July 2009 }} }} Daniel Wesley Ellison, also known as Raptor Ellison (born May 3, 1997 in Fayetteville, Arkansas, U.S.) is an American professional motocross racer, currently riding the No. 652. He is 27x AMA US National Motocross Champion (2009-2014), 5x Monster Energy AMA Supercross Series Champion, 6x AMA Supercross Champion, and one time Motocross world champion. His got a lot of knee injuries during his motocross career thoughout years. He is in relationship with his girlfriend, Marisa K. Jefferson. Early life and early career Ellison was born on May 3, 1997 in Fayetteville, Arkansas, youngest child of his father Chris K. Ellison, former CEO/Co-Owner, with his oldier brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison. When Ellison was six years old, he wanted to be just like his father. During his motocross career, he starts his own website and wikia on 2009. As Founder and CEO of Historpedia, he has around 100 thousand users plus 53 staff members. He was boyfriend of Paula M. Jefferson, a british girl. He was suffering the first lost to Richard B. Kennedy who are motocross, which Kennedy and his older brother known as "The Kennedy Brothers". After his father retries at age 49, while he in his 2 years into his career. Ellison suffered several injuries during 2011 and 2014 AMA Chamionships. His friend Ross died form his head injury, during his championship. Professional motocross career 2009 After he joined Motocross, his father putted Ellison in Atlas Brace Technologies, LLC, which is he buys around 5 motocross gears. He won his first championships in fall of 2009. After he finished Ellison champion, Charles D. Kennedy and Richard D. Kenendy (known as The Kennedy brothers want to challage Ellison for his Champion title. 2010 After he got the title of Motocross World Championship title, he becoming friends with Ryan Villopoto. During 2010 Motocross Des Nations World Champion, agianist his friend, Villopoto, Chad Reed, and James Stewart, Jr, Ellison won the match, and he congrats Villopoto, Reed, and Stewart. 2011 On 2011, during the AMA US National Motocross Championship, Ellison was taking 11th in the lead, which he crashed into Steward and Villopoto on acciented which he injuried his leg badly as he cant barly walk, just limping. He was rushed to hospital, when the championship was over as Vilopoto, and ones who in race with Ellison goes to hospital and sees Ellison. Ellison recovered few weeks back and returns to second AMA US National Motocross championship, which his leg kinda injuried but he won the title. 2012 Another great season that Ellison wins and clinches the 2012 AMA Supercross Champion and the 2012 World Supercross Champion for the fourth time, and is the first repeat champion since Ricky Carmichael in 2006. However, during the Main of Round 15 at his "hometown" track, Quest Field in Seattle, he suffered a knee injury after a wreck on the first corner, like his knee injury in 2009, and the same left knee injury that Chad Reed crashed eight weeks earlier in Dallas. The most serious of the injuries required surgery for a torn ACL. Consequently, Villopoto will be out for the remainder of the two rounds, even though he clinched the Supercross title with a score of 323 points. Still recuperating from his knee injury, he was unable to compete in the 2012 AMA Motocross series. 2013 The 2013 season was a six way battle between Ellison, Ryan Villopoto, Davi Millsaps, Ryan Dungey, Trey Canard, and Justin Barcia. James Stewart, Jr. and Chad Reed were thought to be the main show for the title, even though they tried their best shots for the season. Despite having a bad start for Villopoto in the Season Opener in Anaheim in 2013 where he finished 16th Place, he got back up winning 10 times in the season, and he clinched the 2013 AMA Supercross Champion and the 2013 World Supercross Champion for the third time in Salt Lake City, one round early before the Season Finale in Las Vegas, and will be the 4th Rider to become one of the greatest Supercross racers in history as he joins Bob Hannah, Jeremy McGrath, and Ricky Carmichael, the only riders to win three straight titles. Ryan Villopoto have scored an another major AMA pro motocross championship winning his second out of three 450 class motocross season he competed in. He clinched the title at round 11 at the Utah national, one round early before the Season Finale in Lake Elsinore, claiming 563 championship points in the 2013 season, 56 more points over his rival Ryan Dungey. It was a long hard fought season between main contenders including Ryan Dungey, justin Barcia, Trey Canard, James Stewart, Jr. 2014 While competing at the seventh round of the 2014 AMA Supercross series in Dallas Texas and going in an Epic Battle with Ryan Villopoto, Ellison crashed and sustained numerous injuries including his left knee. The most serious of the injuries required surgery for a torn ACL. Consequently, Reed was forced to drop out of the 2012 title chase while sitting second in overall championship points. After the surgery, the injury still hurting until the he was fully recovered with 2 or 3 weeks off. When he heard his friend Robert Jackson died form head injury at age of 19. He went to Jackson's funeral with injuried leg, his girlfriend supporting Ellison since the couple met. 2015 Ellison said on twitter, that he will or will not race in 2015. Top 5 AMA Motocross tricks *'Whip'The Whip is formed by Ellison, known as Ellison's famous tricks during his Motocross career. *Superman Seat Grab *Cliffhanger *Double Grab *Suicide Can Personal life Ellison met Paula M. Jefferson, his father who are almost a motocross family, the family still lives in Manhattan, New York. Since the death of Robert Jackson in 2011, during 2011 championship. Ellison's hobbies was video games, woodworking, and playing tennis. Ellison's oldier brothers taught him how to ride a Motorcycle at young age. Ellison was over twenty-seven wins, overall he has seventy-three wins, which as, 17 Wins in 125/250 AMA Supercross, 27 Wins in 125/250 AMA Motocross 6-2006 5-2007 9-2008, 38 Wins in 250/450 AMA Supercross 2-2009 7-2010 6-2011 9-2012 10-2013 7-2014 and 16 Wins in 250/450 AMA Motocross 1-2009 3-2011 8-2013. His oldier brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison are worried that Ellison getting more injuries, form almost three years. Ellison is still suffered knee injury in 2014. Total Career AMA Wins *17 Wins in 125/250 AMA Supercross (Regional) 1-2006 7-2007 3-2008 *27 Wins in 125/250 AMA Motocross 6-2006 5-2007 9-2008 *38 Wins in 250/450 AMA Supercross 2-2009 7-2010 6-2011 9-2012 10-2013 7-2014 *16 Wins in 250/450 AMA Motocross 1-2009 3-2011 8-2013 *73 Total AMA Wins 6-2006 5-2007 9-2008 3-2009 7-2010 9-2011 9-2012 18-2013 7-2014 Gallery File:AliasMX rider, Danny W. Ellison during Whip.jpg|Danny Ellison is during the Whip on 2014 AMA Motocross Championship. File:AliasMX rider, DannyEllison in 2014 AMA Motocross Championship.jpg|Ellison in 2014 AMA Motocross Championship. File:AliasMX CEO/Co-Owner Ellison.jpg|Danny W. Ellison in 2013. References External links *Ellison's Official Twitter *Ellison's Facebook page *Ellison's personal facebook Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:American motorcycle racers Category:Sportspeople from Fayetteville, Arkansas Category:Motocross riders Category:AMA Motocross Championship National Champions